


Bathroom Antics

by Jess_Targaryen



Series: Jon/Myranda [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, F/M, Jon Snow eats arse, Nipple Play, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 18:59:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15564354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess_Targaryen/pseuds/Jess_Targaryen
Summary: With her roommate out and said roommate's hot cousin in the shower, Myranda decides it's finally time to make her move on Jon Snow





	Bathroom Antics

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/142587552@N03/WAL3Q1)

 

**_Myranda_ **

Myranda walked into the living room of the apartment she shared with Sansa to find her roommate/best-friend just about to leave. She knew her roommate was having lunch with her mother, but Myranda didn’t realise just how late in the morning it was. She, Sansa and Sansa’s cousin went to a pub the previous night and they didn’t return until the early hours of the morning.

‘Where’s Jon?’ Myranda asked. Jon had been living with them for the past few days as he had been having work done on his apartment.

‘He’s in the shower. He’ll only be here for a couple more days’ Sansa said, looking apologetic that she let Jon stay in their apartment.

Myranda waved off her friend’s apologies. ‘That’s too bad. I’m going to miss ogling his sexy body’ Myranda smirked.

Sansa shook her head at her friend’s antics and headed to the door to leave. ‘I’ll see you later!’

 _Sexy Jon is in the shower._ Myranda smirked as she began walking towards the bathroom. She very slowly and quietly opened the door, thankful that lock was broken. _We really need to get that fixed… Not!_ She heard the shower running and was eager to surprise Jon.

Myranda stripped off her tank top and shorts, leaving her completely naked before pulling back the shower curtain and stepping into it with him, which caused Jon to give an unmanly yelp.

‘What the fuck, Randa! What the fuck are you doing?’ Jon shouted whilst covering his cock with a hand.

Myranda’s eyes darkened with desire as she eyed his muscular and very wet body. _Fuck me, he’s hot!_ She looked back up to his eyes after eyeing his abs but she didn’t see him looking at her; instead Jon Snow was staring at her tits. _Haha! I have him!_

His hand was no longer adequate enough to keep his growing cock covered as he became more aroused at the sight of a naked Myranda Royce. She pushed his hands away so that they no longer covered his cock and she gasped at the size. Myranda stepped closer, still eyeing his cock in fascination and reached out to grip it.

‘You still haven’t answered my question’ Jon said, trying to focus on anything but the soft hands stroking his cock.

‘I think we’ll save far more water by sharing a shower, don’t you think?’ Jon opened his mouth to respond but Myranda leaned up and kissed him, plunging her tongue in his mouth and after a couple of seconds, she felt him reciprocate the kiss.

‘You’ve been hiding this _big, thick cock_ from me all this time’ she pouted. She turned around, leaning over to pick up some shower gel that he brought into the shower. She dropped a bit in her hands and began to rub her hands together before stroking Jon’s cock again. ‘I think it’s only fair that I help you wash now after interrupting your shower’.

Her hands stroked his cock at a steady pace and occasionally she rubbed her thumb of his slit, making him moan even louder. She leaned into him, inhaling the sweet scent of the shower gel he used to clean himself. Her eyes were closed so she didn’t realise that Jon had gotten her body wash and poured some over her tits until she felt it. His hand immediately cupped her large breasts and rubbed his hands all over her tits, lathering them up in the process.

‘Gods, they’re perfect’ Jon said, looking almost feral as he rubbed her tits whilst she began to stroke his cock faster. She grinned at him knowingly. She had caught him staring at her tits on numerous occasions.

The sound of the shower hitting the tub, covering both of them in water, was loud but not loud enough to cover their moans. Luckily for them both Sansa would be out for hours, so they were able to be as loud as they wanted.

Jon pulled Myranda forward, pressing her against his body. Her tits were pushed up against his chiselled chest whilst his cock was pressed against her stomach. He leaned down and kissed her and their kiss quickly became sloppy as Myranda ran her fingers through his wet, curly hair whilst Jon cupped her big arse, squeezing it appreciatively.

‘I…have…wanted…you…for…so…fucking…long’ Myranda said between kisses. Myranda didn’t know why she hadn’t done something like this a long time ago. Of course, circumstances allowed for this to happen but she wasn’t afraid to be forward with guys and she knew she should’ve fucked Jon a long time ago.

 _Oh well, we get to fuck now._ One of her hands drifted down from his hair to squeeze his perfect arse. _If he’s gonna squeeze mine, I’m definitely going to do it to his._ She saw his gorgeous arse as she pulled back the shower curtains and she nearly climaxed at the sight. _Good gods!_

Jon brushed her soaked hair away from her face, slicking her brown hair back as he leaned down to kiss her. However, Myranda ducked his kiss and got on her knees in front of him. She gave the head of his cock a kiss and looked upwards as she did so and saw the burning desire in his eyes. She didn’t look away from his eyes as she took him in her mouth, her tongue licking the underside of his dick which made Jon moan her name.

Myranda slowly took more of him in her mouth, making his already wet cock even more soaked from her spit. Myranda was proud of her blowjob skills and knew she was good at it. She had had a number of dreams of sucking Jon’s cock ever since Sansa introduced Jon to her. However, Myranda’s dreams were nothing compared to the real thing and she felt as though she could spend hours worshipping his cock.

She felt his hands on her head but they didn’t force the pace and she wasn’t surprised that he wasn’t like most guys, who would shove their cocks down her throat. No, Jon Snow was most definitely not like other guys and even though she tried to deny it to herself, Jon Snow was more than just a good fuck to her.

Jon’s loud moan and the sound of his head hitting the wall brought Myranda out of her thoughts and she increased her pace, sucking his cock faster. She bobbed her head up and down his hard cock, hollowing her cheeks as she did so. Myranda moaned at the feeling of his thick cock in her mouth and whilst she wanted to taste him, she knew there was something in particular that he wanted to do.

 _I hope this isn’t just a one-time thing,_ Myranda thought. _There’s a lot I want to do with him._

Jon cupped her cheek and she looked up at him, sucking his cock rapidly as she did so. She could feel him tremble and she knew he was close. ‘FUCK! Fuuuck Myranda…I’m gonna cum!’

Myranda bobbed her head up and down his cock a couple more times before releasing it with a loud pop. She ducked underneath his protruding length and took his balls in her warm and wet mouth. She sucked on them, enjoying the moans of pleasure that was coming out of his mouth. Myranda lavished his balls with her tongue but as Jon told her, he was about to cum so Myranda manoeuvred Jon’s body so the spray of the shower was on his back and would not reach her as she kneeled in front of him.

Myranda stroked his dick rapidly, occasionally placing kisses to the tip or wrapping her lips around it as she jerked him off.

‘Holy shit, Myranda’ Jon panted, struggling between watching her or throwing his head back in pleasure.

‘Cum for me, Jon’ Myranda said. Her hand was stroking Jon’s cock as fast she could now. ‘Cum all over these big tits’ Myranda purred. ‘I see the way you stare at them. Cum…’

Myranda didn’t finish the sentence because with a loud growl, Jon’s cock exploded with rope after rope of his thick, white seed covered her tits. She continued to stroke it until she had all of this cum on her tits and only when that had occurred, did she take him in her mouth again, cleaning his cock.

‘Fucking hell’ Jon said, catching his breath.

‘I bet you didn’t expect that when you got in the shower’ Myranda said with a grin.

‘Fuck no!’ Jon exclaimed. He helped her up to her feet, making sure she didn’t slip on the water before he examined his handiwork. He matched her grin as he eyed her cum covered tits lustfully. ‘I’ve always wanted to cum all over your tits’.

Myranda smirked at him. ‘Did you now? I would’ve _never_ have guessed’. Jon pushed her tits together and Myranda couldn’t help but laugh loudly. _He really loves these tits._ ‘Look at how much cum you got on me’ Myranda said, feeling wanton covered in his cum but loving every second of it.

Jon wrapped his fingers around her wrist and brought her hand back to his cock, encouraging her to stroke it again. ‘There’s still plenty more to fill your cunt up with’. They moved under the spray of the shower as Myranda began stroking Jon’s cock back to hardness. Whilst Jon was disappointed that her cum-covered tits was washed clean, he still marvelled at the sight of her wet tits and his cock twitched in her hand.

‘You have no idea how long I’ve dreamed to feel your cock inside of me’ Myranda said into his ear and then biting down on his earlobe. Her thumb rubbed over the slit on his cock and Jon moaned against her shoulder. He kissed her skin there whilst his hands grabbed handfuls of her arse before spreading her arse cheeks and entering a finger into her puckered hole.

‘Ooooooh!’ Myranda’s eyes widened as she felt Jon push his finger in her arse. ‘Fuuuck!’ Jon pushed his finger deeper in her arse and it had Myranda pressing her body even more firmly against his. _Dirty boy!_ Myranda thought wickedly. ‘More!’ she demanded, and more was what she got as Jon stuck another finger in her arse and was fucking it quickly with his fingers.

The speed that she jerked his cock matched the speed that Jon was fucking her arse…which was rapid to say the least. ‘Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! FUCK MY ARSE, JON!’ Jon added a third finger, stretching her arse even more and Myranda wondered how it would feel to have Jon’s large, thick cock pounding her arse. _Next time,_ Myranda told herself because right now, Myranda wanted Jon inside her pussy.

‘I need…I need you inside of me, Jon’ Myranda moaned, still feeling euphoric as Jon finger fucked her arse.

‘Turn around’ Jon said in a gruff tone, the same tone that could have her wet for him instantly.

Myranda was below the showerhead and braced her arms on the wall. The hot water cascaded down both of them bodies as Myranda bent over and stuck her arse in the air. Jon caressed her skin, leaning down to give each cheek a kiss which left Myranda shaking in need. _Inside me…please!_

Myranda’s silent plea was answered with a swift thrust.

‘Joooon’ she moaned, her eyes instinctively closing as she felt her cunt being stretched by the big and thick length of Jon’s cock. It was just as amazing as she thought it would be and she pushed her hips back, taking his entire length inside of her. Jon had one hand gripping Myranda’s waist whilst the other cupped a breast as he began to pound her from behind. Her arse shook with each thrust and with each thrust, Myranda was moaning his name and the volume of said moans were ever increasing. _What would Sansa think about me fucking get cousin?_ Myranda thought mischievously.

‘Ooooh Jon! Yes! Yes! Just like that!’ Myranda yelled. ‘Fuck me baby!’

The sound of wet flesh smacking wet flesh echoed in the bathroom. Myranda knew the walls of the bathroom were thin and she wondered if their neighbours could hear the lewd noises she and Jon were making as they fucked each other. The thought turned Myranda on even more.

Jon rolled her hard nipple between his fingers which sent a jolt of pleasure through her…Even more pleasure than she was already feeling as his cock filled up her pussy. Jon switched nipple, making sure he didn’t neglect the other hard, pink nipple.

‘Mhhhhhm, Jon. That feels _so_ fucking good!’ Myranda sighed.

Jon pulled Myranda up from her bent over position so that her back was against his chest. ‘You like that?’

She nodded and grabbed the hand that was on her hip and placed it on her other breast. Jon slowed his thrusts down until he came to a stop but the pleasure Myranda was feeling didn’t fall because of the way Jon was playing with her wet tits. He squeezed them although there was no way he could fit her massive tits in his hands. Jon alternated between rolling her nipples between his fingers and pinching them. Although Myranda felt a little pain at Jon’s rough nipple play, the pleasure she felt far outweighed it and the voluptuous brunette felt herself rapidly near her climax.

‘Jon…Jooooon…JOOON!’ Myranda screamed as he got her off just by pleasuring her nipples.

‘Gods, I love your tits’ Jon said, his lips brushing against her ear. Jon’s body was the only thing keeping Myranda up, otherwise she would’ve fallen in the tub in a heap of her pleasure. ‘There’s something I want to do to you’ Jon murmured in her ear, his cock still deep in her pussy.

‘Hmmm, what’s that, baby?’

Jon tilted her chin so that she was looking at him. Their faces were close and Jon stole a quick kiss from her before he spoke. ‘I want to eat your arse’. The intensity of the hungry look he gave her took her breath away. _OhmygodOhmygodOhmygod!_ Myranda was unusually speechless and all she could do was nod. Jon grinned at her, leaning down to kiss her passionately before he kneeled with her arse in front of his face. Myranda had her neck turned so that she could watch every second as Jon ate her arse.

Jon had both of his hands on her arse. He kneaded her arse for a few seconds. ‘I love your fat arse…It’s so big and all mine’.

‘All yours’ Myranda whimpered as Jon slapped her arse cheek hard enough to leave a red hand print on it. He soothed the skin, placing kisses all over it before he got to work on her arsehole. Myranda’s eyes were wide as Jon licked the skin around her arse before plunging his tongue into her hole. Her whole body was shaking as Jon licked her forbidden hole and she cried out sharply as the pleasure surged through her body.

Myranda gripped Jon’s hair as she pushed his face further between her arse cheeks. She shook her arse in his face and she could hear his loud moan as his face was buried between her cheeks.

One of Jon’s hands came around to her cunt and pressed against her clit. The dual sensation of Jon licking her arse and his fingers rubbing her clit had Myranda cumming in seconds.

‘FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! OHHHHH JON! SHIT, I’M CUMMING AGAIN!’ she yelled and her voice became hoarse towards the end.

After one final lick, Jon finally pulled away from her arse and had a smug look on his face. He pushed his wet hair from his face as the hot water from the shower still hit the two of them. Myranda couldn’t believe what just happened. She certainly hadn’t thought _that_ would happen when she stepped into the shower with Jon. Myranda looked down to his large, thick cock and she needed him inside of her again, pounding into her bare, shaved cunt.

‘Fuck me, Jon Snow’.

Jon needed no further encouragement as he lined his cock up to her pussy and slowly pushed his length inside of her tight pussy. Her cunt was still quivering from two mind-blowing orgasms and Jon felt it with each thrust as he pushed her back down into her bent over position and Myranda placed her hands on the wall again.

Myranda fucked Jon back with each thrust of his hips and the sound of slapping wet skin filled the bathroom once again. Myranda was moaning Jon’s name like a mantra as he rutted into her.

‘Harder…Faster!’ Myranda ordered and Jon immediately gave her what she wanted.

Myranda scrunched her eyes shut as she revelled in the feeling of pleasure throughout her body. Jon’s cock filled her up perfectly and Myranda was now certain this would be the first of many fucks they would have.

The space they had was quite small, so they couldn’t really change into different positions. Jon pulled her up against his chest again, his hands on her tits. Her cunt clenched around his cock and Jon bit down on her earlobe as he growled. ‘You’re gonna make me cum again’ he whispered in her ear and despite the hot water soaking them, Myranda shivered against his body.

‘Then cum for me, baby. I want it all’ Myranda responded.

Jon groaned and the pace of his thrusts quickened even further. When Jon rubbed her clit furiously again, Myranda knew she was going to be sent over the edge for a third time. Myranda felt her pussy tighten around Jon’s cock, milking him for his cum.

‘Oh my god! Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES! FUCK JON! I’M CUMMING! OH MY GOD I’M CUMMING AGAIN!’ she screamed. Myranda heard him growl in her ear as he came with her. Her cunt was filled up with his seed and his final few climaxing thrusts were so forceful, they lifted Myranda into the air, causing her to squeal in delight before Jon wrapped his arms around her.

‘We’re _so_ doing this again’ Myranda said, enjoying having Jon’s arms wrapped around her as she leaned her head back against his chest.

**_Sansa_ **

Sansa opened the door to her apartment after spending most of the day with her mother. She called out Myranda’s name but received no response. _That’s weird. Randa said she was staying at home today._ Sansa walked over to Myranda’s bedroom where she found the door wide open.

What she saw inside made her gape and drop her bag.

Her best friend, who was stark naked, was sleeping beside her also very naked cousin, Jon.

_What. The. Fuck._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! Ariel Winter is who I imagine would play Myranda if her character would've been on the show. Jon/Myranda tag is finally a common tag now which is cool!


End file.
